Secret Obession
by AlyssiaRayne
Summary: It was a game they played. A game between him and his secret obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Obsession

He watched her from the general store's window. Mesmerized by her beauty. He watched as the summer sun's rays brought out the red highlights in her brunette hair and how her chocolate eyes twinkled with a mischievous light. Every time he saw her she took his breath away. Who would of thought that farmer Logan's little sister, the little spitfire would be the one to steal his heart? Especially when it was promised to another.

It was true for the last year he has been married to Phoebe. What a funny little thing fate was, it was Logan's interest in Phoebe that had got him to propose to her in the first place and it was Logan bringing his sister Molly to the island that caused him to be unfaithful to his wife. Not unfaithful in the physical sense but in the spiritual one.

Molly held his heart, even if she acted like she didn't know it. She belonged with him. Together they could be happy, happier then he ever was with Phoebe. She must of felt it to since she didn't seem to have a boyfriend and really he never seen her look at the other bachelors the way she looked at him. She always seemed to be happier when she visited him. She always seemed so vibrant when she was around him that he knew she just had to feel the same way for him.

He smiled as he lost his self in thoughts of what they could be. Maybe they could runaway together…He jerked out of his thoughts as he caught sight of the blacksmith's grandson sweeping Molly into his arms. He gripped the window sill as he watched her tilt her head back and laugh. A wave of jealous swept over him as he listened to the sweet sound of her laughter filter through the air.

He glared at the muscled man as he watched the other man capture Molly's lip in a heated kiss. In Calvin's mind she was resisting him, she was begging Calvin to save her from the brute's touch. He would go save her and she would tell that Owen boy that only Calvin was worthy of her love, only he was worthy of her heart. How unfair life was that he could not do that. He had to watch the scene with hatred flowing through his veins. A grim frown set upon his lips as he watched Owen set her down and wrapped his arm around her waist in a possessive manner.

He forced a smile back upon his lips as he heard the tinkling bells as the muscle-bound idiot and Molly entered the store. All the jealousy faded as he caught her eyes as she told him hello in that sweet voice of hers. It was a game they played in his mind. The hello was I love you, he means nothing to her, you're the only one I want. The good bye was I'll always be yours but we can't let anyone else know. It was a game they played. A game between him and his secret obsession.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this at two in the morning since the idea would not get out of my head. Logan is my male character in Animal Parade. I may continue this if enough people like it. R&R please!!! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Secret Obsession

**Chapter 2**

There she was, standing on the beach, staring at the gentle waves. How he wanted to join her. Tell her how beautiful she looked in the sunset, how her beauty rivaled that of the Harvest Goddess. But no he couldn't. Not when Phoebe clung to his arm possessively and was refusing to let go. He prayed that she didn't turn around to see them together. How he knew it would break her heart. Just as his broke every time he was forced to she her with that idiot.

Phoebe was going on about her latest find in the mine, not noticing his attention was else where. It was times like this he was grateful that his wife had a one track mind. It was also times like this that he wished even more that she would disappear. He looked down at the teal haired woman that clung to his side. She was dull, a mere bauble when compared to the treasure that was Molly. Her voice grated his nerves and made him want to scream whereas Molly's voice was like a gentle song that smoothed away his worries and made him fall into a calm cool state. Yes, Phoebe was no Molly.

He wished that she would stop talking, that she would disappear. It would make his life so easy if she would. Then they could be together….forever. He turned his attention back to the beauty at the water's edge. His heart yearning to go to her, she looked sad. How he wished that he could go comfort her. He would dry her tears and kiss her ruby lips, making her forget whatever it was that had upset her. He lost himself in his daydreams, earning his a jab in the ribs from his wife. He looked down at Phoebe and could see the silent flames of anger burn in the depths of her eyes. He wondered if she knew about the secret romance between Molly and himself.

It would not bother him a bit if she did. Actually it would be prefect. Then he would hold no guilt about the secret longings that he held for the young beauty. But, no, Phoebe was yelling at him for not paying attention to her. That was all. He glanced again at the beauty by the water's edge, noticing she had noticed their presence and was looking at him with sympathy. He knew that she was thinking about how much better things would be if she was in Phoebe's place. How she would never yell at him for not paying attention, but then if she was at his side his attention would never stray.

Oh how he wanted to run to her and tell her that he made a mistake, how she was all he ever thought about and dreamed about. But he just sent her a smile and prayed that she would see it's real message. She is nothing compared to you, you are the only love I have, you are the one who holds my heart, you are my soul. She waved to them with a smile on her lips. A smile that told him that she forgave him, after all it was a game they both had to play.

Phoebe yanked on his arm and pulled him towards his obsession. He wondered if she do so if she knew about the feelings Molly and him shared. Probably not, then again she might just to toy with them. A wave of anger splashed over him at this thought. How dare Phoebe toy with their emotions like this. Intentionally hurting the woman he loved due to her petty jealousies. He shook his head, no Phoebe was to self involved to notice that she did not hold his heart.

As he approached his true mate he noticed an old worn blanket laid out amongst the sand with a picnic basket. He glanced back at Molly in question, was this for him? Was this to show him what he was missing? Of course it was. Oh how sweet this young beauty was. Phoebe would never dream of a romantic picnic at sunset on the beach. Only his heart desire would know that this was his vision of a prefect date.

He watched as his true love spoke to his wife in her sweet voice. Never betraying the fact of their hidden feelings. She spoke with the same kindness that she spoke to everyone in. But he could tell that she was having a difficult time keeping cool. He knew that she was crying on the inside at this interaction. It was in the way her eyes kept darting towards the path that led to the beach in anticipation. She wanted Phoebe to leave just as much as he did.

Her eyes lit up and her smile widened as something caught her attention. He followed her gaze and bit his tongue to stop an angry growl from falling off his lips. That muscle bound idiot was coming down the path, clutching a bouquet of lavender and roses, favorites of the brunette beauty. Why was she looking at the idiot with those eyes? Eyes that held affection and an even deeper emotion.

He watched as the man approached trying his best to keep his jealousy at bay. This had to be her way at getting back at him for forcing her to see him pretend to be the loving husband to Phoebe. It just had to be. He forced his smile to stay in place as he watched the woman he loved hug the other man in a greeting before turning her attention back to Phoebe and him. His heart was aching with jealousy as he noticed that even as she looked at them her attention was on the man standing behind her.

He wanted to yell, tear her from the idiot's arms, show them all who she truly belonged to. But he knew that this was an act. It had to be. She was his and his alone. She had to be faking this display so that no one would discover their love for each other. Just as he pretended to care for the woman who shared his last name. Yes that was it. This was just another part of the game they played. The game that only his secret obsession and him play.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Secret Obsession

**Chapter 3**

He stood quietly, in shock and disgust at what he was hearing. How did this happen? Okay he knew how it happened but why did it have to happen to him? Was this just another cruel joke that the Gods were playing on him? It had to be. He forced a smile as his stomach twisted into knots. Phoebe was staring at him with a giant smile, reminding him of a satisfied cat after it caught a canary. A look that made him want to lash out.

He wanted to yell, scream, demand Irene ran the test again. There was no way that this could be happening. He dreamt of being a father but not with her. Never with Phoebe. How could he let this happen? How was he going to tell his true love that he was going to have a child another person? How would he make her see that this was not his intention?

He didn't want a child that would share a bond with Phoebe. No he wanted a child that would bond him with her, his heart. A child with dark hair and chocolate eyes, not with that awful teal hair that he had come to despise. Why was the Goddess plotting against him?

He pretended to be happy, forcing a smile and a excited jump for joy but inside he was dying. His thoughts were not on the woman who was gazing at him with unabashed love and adoration but on the brunette farmer who held his heart. Goddess, this was going to kill her when she found out.

He grasped his wife's hand as they exited the clinic and headed back to their home. Phoebe was jabbering about everything that they would need now that they were going to be parents but he paid her no mind. He was lost in his thoughts. Perhaps there was a way to avoid his love from finding out about his trespasses. After all for the last few weeks she had been so busy with her farm that he only seen her a handful of times. At least he assumed she had been busy with her farm.

She wasn't mad at him, was she? He felt the knot in his stomach tighten at this thought. He prayed she wasn't avoiding him. No, she wouldn't do that. Their love was to strong. He followed behind his wife, ignoring her endless chatter, only answering with a grunt every now and then. His mind whirling with thoughts of how his true love was going to be so heartbroken about this.

He knew this was the ultimate betrayal. She would never do this to him. She may pretend to have affection for that muscle bound idiot but she would never allow him to touch her. Not when she knew she belonged to him body and soul. He knew if he ever found out that she did he would kill the idiot. He could only think she would do the same.

Goddess, this was a disaster. What was he going to do? Later that night he stared at his wife as she slept beside him. He watched her smile in her sleep and he felt as if he was going to get sick. He didn't want her to smile, he didn't want her to be happy when he was in so much pain. It was all her fault. She wasn't suppose to bear his child. That blessing was only meant for one person and one person only. He sighed and pushed himself off of the bed. He tugged on his jeans and his button up shirt. He needed fresh air.

He walked down the moonlit path that he knew all too well. The path that would take him to her, take him to the only half of his soul. He needed to see her, even if he couldn't touch her, the sight of her would soothe his raging soul. He walked quietly down the path, his mind focused on his destination.

He stopped in his tracks and felt as he had been punched in the gut as he caught sight of her beauty. The moonlight making her look like an ethereal goddess or siren. His heart skipped a beat and his chest tightened with longing to reach out and touch her. As he drew closer he noticed she was not alone.

That idiot was with her again, holding her in a way that Calvin only could dream about. He felt a wave of anger and jealous eat at his soul. He clenched his fists tightly, his muscles tightening. What was she doing with him at this time of night? This was not part of the game they played. This was against the rules.

He understood she needed to pretend to care for someone else that way no one would grow suspicious and figure them out but this….this was too much. She was leaning against the man as if she truly did care for him. She was giggling. Giggling! It was such a sweet sound, one that he had never heard cross her lips before. He stopped and watched them, his body tense with anger and jealousy.

He had to force himself to watch the scene play out when he truly wanted to run over and rip her away from the other man. Make her see how much he needed her, how much he wanted her. He wanted to end the other man's life for daring to touch something that was his.

He watched as she turned to face the other man, her eyes shining with an emotion that he could not identify. She was saying something softly to him, causing the other man to smile widely and pull her closer, running his hands through her brunette locks, just as Calvin himself dreamed of doing. He watched as the younger man caught her lips in a kiss. Calvin shook with anger as a barely contained growl made its way past his lips.

He watched the couple part and look over in his direction. He watched as a dozen of emotions flashed across his love's face. She looked worried, perhaps a bit scared. Was she scared that he was angry at her? Was she worried that he would think she had replace him? She must be. He knew she was feeling guilty. His anger started to fade. He couldn't find it in his heart to stay anger with her. But the idiot that was still holding her, that was a different story. He glared at Owen as he approached the couple. He noticed the younger man stand up and assist the young beauty to her feet. Owen bent down and whispered something into her ear.

Calvin wondered what he whispered. Wondering if the younger man was being that stupid to whisper words of love into Calvin's woman's ear. No not even that muscle bound idiot was that stupid. He watched as his love shot he a look that he thought as pleading. A look that said please forgive me I have been weak. I love you still.

As he moved closer he watched his love turn and run down the path towards her home. The younger man stood his ground, eyeing him with dislike as he grew closer. He tried to ignore the man and go after his love to give her comfort. Her face looked so sad and scared when she took off. Calvin started to wonder if the idiot did something to hurt her. That only made him see even more red. But he refused to do anything yet. Owen was stronger then him. No if he was going to make the younger man to pay for hurting his love then he would have to be smart about it.

He tried to move past the younger man only to have the man block his path. He moved again and the younger man moved with him, refusing to let him past. The younger man started to talk, telling him that his love did not want him around. That he was starting to scare her. Calvin gave a mental laugh. Molly, his sweet love was scared of him? Not likely. She was more likely to be afraid of the muscle bound idiot.

The idiot's lies made his blood boil. He had to take a deep breath and count to ten before he looked at the man and told him that he didn't know what he was talking about. He had a bitter taste in his mouth as he lied and stated that he was only out for a walk trying to take in the fact he was going to be a father soon.

The idiot didn't quite seem to believe his lies, since he would not move out of his way. Calvin turned around, acknowledging that the younger man was not going to move out of his way. He spared a glance back only to see the younger man heading towards his true loves home. He would make that idiot pay. Owen would not get away from keeping him from his true love. That idiot would pay for spreading lies. Calvin knew Molly loved him and only him. She did not fear him, she accepted him.

Calvin entered his home and quietly entered the room where his sleeping wife laid. He had to figure out how to get rid of all these distractions, these people who refused to allow Molly and him to be together. The people who tried their best to tear them apart. He had to find a way to rid himself of Phoebe and his unborn child and that idiot from their lives. Then, maybe just then, Molly and him would be able to live happily together forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

**Secret Obsession**

**Chapter 4**

He was dying. Not literally but emotionally he was dying. He hadn't seen his love since that fateful night. He knew she was probably feeling guilty about allowing that idiot to touch her but she had to know he still loved her. He still needed her. But then perhaps that idiot told her about his impending fatherhood. Goddess help him, if that was so he could only picture how heartbroken she was. But she had to know that this wasn't what he wanted. He never meant for this to happen.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window pane. Days he had spent looking out this window, watching for any sign of the chocolate eyed beauty. He refused to go into the mines, stating he didn't want to leave Phoebe alone. After all, he was suppose to be the caring father-to-be. But truly he wanted a chance to apologize to his soul mate. Apologize for being unfaithful.

He knew he couldn't continue with this charade for much longer. It was killing him, this hiding their feelings from the judgmental towns people. Also it was straining their relationship. This pretending was driving them apart. His jealousy was eating at him, keeping him up at night. He had to stop himself from going and attacking that arrogant idiot every time he seen him, which was almost everyday.

His eyes snapped open as he caught wisps of a soft laughter that had his heart skipping a beat. He looked out the window, glancing about for a sign of his beautiful soul mate. He gripped the window pane tightly, his knuckles turning white as he started to shake with anger at the sight that greeted him. Had she forsaken him? Did she not love him anymore? Or was she testing him? Seeing how far she could push him until he breaks?

He watched as the blacksmith's grandson swung her in his arms and his beauty laughing, a look of pure happiness gracing that gorgeous face as she clutched a blue feather in her hand. He could hear the blacksmith's grandson shouting words that had his heart breaking. What was going on? Why did she give him a blue feather? Was this some cruel nightmare? Was the Goddess playing a cruel joke on him?

This had to be a nightmare, or someone's version of a cruel joke. He bite his lip trying to keep the tears he felt forming in his eyes. There had to be an explanation. A bigger reason that he was not seeing. Perhaps she was doing this to show him how bad his own marriage to Phoebe made her feel. Perhaps this was her way at getting back at him for Phoebe's pregnancy. Yes, that had to be it. She was hurt and she wanted to share the pain.

Oh, his poor love. How she must hurt. His heart ached. All he wanted to do was go gather her into his arms and tell her that she didn't have to do this to make her point clear. How he wanted to go to her and tell her how sorry he was. Tell her that this wasn't what he wanted. He never wanted a child with Phoebe, he wanted her to bear his child, not the woman who shared his last name. He wanted her to be the one that would bear his last name. He wanted to tell her all that and more. He wanted to bear his soul to her but he knew that he still had to bid his time.

He still had to find a solution to his current problem before he could do that. He had to find a way to be rid of his wife. He had to find a way to be able to do that and still be able to live on the island. Divorce was not a option. This was a small community and the people that lived here looked down on divorce. They basically made those who did divorce outcasts, even going as far as refusing services to those who were. He knew he could divorce Phoebe and Molly and him could live happily somewhere else. But he knew she would never leave her brother and his family. She was to close to them.

That left him in this dilemma. What to do, what to do. He looked back out the window and grimaced. He had to find a solution and fast or else she would be in the same situation he was in. Stuck in a loveless marriage, having to endure that fools touch. No he couldn't let that happen to her. He would not allow her to go through the pain. No he suffered enough for the both of them.

He watched her closely, absorbing the carefree smile that played on her lips. A smile that to him didn't quite reach her eyes. Maybe she knew that this was a bad idea. Maybe she was having second thoughts already. She looked his way and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes where shining….was that tears of sadness that shone in her eyes? It had to be.

Oh my love, please do not cry he silently begged. He couldn't bear her tears. As it was, it was taking all his strength not to run out there and rip her from that idiot's arms. He wanted to comfort her. Whisper to her that she did not need to do this. Tell her that he would find a way for them to be together. All she needed to do was give him time. That was all. He turned from the window, no longer able to bear the sight of his soul mate in another man's arms.

He heard the twinkling of the bells above the store ring, signaling his wife's return. She came in all smiles and told him what was going on outside with laughter in her voice. Rage filled him, he felt as if she was laughing at him. Her laughter said more then words, in her laughter he heard you'll never be with her now. We'll be together forever. She'll belong to someone else while you'll belong to me…you'll always belong to me.

All he could see was a red haze as anger pumped through his veins. He wanted to lash out on her. Scream at her that he would never belong to her, that he would always be Molly's but he kept silent and nodded. He wouldn't let her get to him. Soon enough she would learn the truth. Soon his secret obsession and him would be together forever. He just had to plan it out. Yes, that was exactly what he would do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

**Secret Obsession**

**Chapter 5**

He crept silently in the shadows. His heart was racing, palms sweaty, and his stomach in knots. He knew that tonight was the night. Clouds blocked the moonlight, casting the world into a pitch black darkness. Yes, this was the prefect night to put his plan into action. Tonight his love and him would be united for all of time.

He made his way towards his loves home. He had to get her. She had to witness the act that would bound them together for all time. He had already placed his plan into play. Proof laid upon his hands in bite marks, scratches laced his face causing the wounds to burn. Phoebe had fought him. The bitch actually tried to fight him but she had lost. He chuckled to himself. Yes she had lost and she would pay. He wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot. After he retrieved his love, they would go back and make Phoebe pay even more.

He stumbled as he tripped over a loose stone that was in front of his love's bedroom window. He glared at the stone, as if it was a living being that knew what it was doing. Was he losing his mind? Perhaps. Forced from being away from the other half of your soul could do that to a person. He smirked as that thought crossed his mind. If he was going crazy then the blame laid on the shoulders of his soon to be departed wife and the muscle bound imbecile. They should of just let his love and him be together.

If they would of just let them be happy then it never would have had to come to this. If they would just have left them to be together then he wouldn't have to do this.

He glanced into his love's bedroom window, his eyes searching for the beautiful brunette. His eyes blazed with anger at the sight that greeted him. The love of his life's eyes were closed as she sat astride what looked to be another person, her hips moving wildly, her arms bracing herself on the headboard, a look of contentment on her beautiful face. He looked at the man that was laying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed and a look of pure joy upon his face.

Calvin clutched his fists and his body began to shake with unnatural rage. What is this? Had she truly forsaken him? Was this a game? How dare she let another man touch her! Was this payback for his sins? No, that couldn't be it. She knew that he had husbandly duties that he was expected to perform. So he had an excuse. The act that was being committed in front of his eyes had no excuse.

He knew she knew he was watching, she had to know. She knew that tonight was the night that he was going to put their plan into action. She knew all that and she did this. She blatantly forced him to watch as she gave her self to this lesser man. She betrayed him. Played him. Knowing he was not the type who played this games. His vision began to fade as he started to see a red haze. Her silent words of love were a lie. She made him to be a fool. No one made him a fool. No one. Not even the woman who owned his soul.

He grabbed to large stone that he had stumbled over earlier and made his way to the front of the house. He would make her pay. Because if he couldn't have her then no one should. He pushed the door open silently and made his way towards the bedroom door.

She betrayed him. Lied to him. Made him love her and then she did this. No she would pay. They would all pay. They would all learn he was not a man who enjoyed these games.

He crept into the bedroom, a sliver of light from her bathroom guiding his way. His heart ached at the sight of his love sound asleep and curled up to the idiot as a renewed wave of anger assaulted him. He raised the stone that was cradled in him hand up and took a deep breath. He slammed the rock down onto the other man's head, smiling at the resounding crack that echoed through the room. He could hear a scream as he watched with unabashed enjoyment as the blood drip from the head wound he inflicted on the muscle bound man.

He dropped the rock and stared at his hands. He took a life and yet he felt no guilt. He actually took enjoyment out of the act. Enjoyment that was short lived as he remembered why exactly he was forced to take the other mans life. He turned and faced his love.

Oh how beautiful his love looked. Her eyes wide with fear and tears streaking that lovely face. He reached out his hand and pushed back a strand of hair that was plastered to her face. All thoughts of harming her left his mind as he stared into her pleading chocolate eyes. Perhaps he was wrong and that brute forced her. The images of the scene he had watched earlier twisted to fit that image. Yes that was exactly what had to happen. She was not at fault, she was the victim. He drew her into his arms, ignoring her struggles as he held her even tighter and whispered words of love and comfort into her ear.

He wrote her struggles off as shock. She was probably still shaken by what she went through and the horrible act that he committed. Even though he took pleasure in it and she knew it had to be done, his love was such a soft hearted person. She could never take another's life. Well she was lucky that he was here. She needed to sleep, yes that was what she needed to do. She needed to close her eyes and sleep. Sleep so she could forget.

He whispered to her as his hands gathered around her throat. He tried to tell her that he would never hurt her but he needed her to sleep. He whispered that he would be there when she woke up. She just needed to give up to the darkness. His hands grasped her neck tighter as he watched her struggle to breathe. Her face beet red and tears running down her face, oh how the sight made his heart ache. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body relaxed. He released his grip and put his fingers against her pulse to make sure he didn't go to far. He would die if he would of killed her accidentally.

A sigh of relief passed his lips as he found a weak pulse. He wrapped her naked body in the sheet that had gathered at her waist and gently picked her up. He cuddled her to his chest and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead as he picked her up and headed out the door. He silently made his way towards the mines. Stopping ever so often to check on the precious bundle he held close. His loves color was slowly returning as the bruising on her neck started to discolor.

He felt horrible at the knowledge that he was the one who created that injury but he knew it had to be done. He made his way down carefully to the fifth floor of the mine and smiled as he seen the battered face of his wife. She started to plead with him, pleas that fell upon deaf ears as he laid his soul mate upon the soft pallet he setup earlier.

He turned and glared at his teal haired wife, warning her to keep her mouth quiet and not to disturb the beauty that now laid on the pallet resting. His wife looked at his with pleading eyes as he approached her, drawing the knife that was holstered to his side out. His eyes gleamed with merriment as he took in the sad ugly state his wife was in. Finally she looked as pathetic as she acted. He listened as she begged for her life and the life of their unborn child. As if she truly believed that the child she carried would sway him from his actions.

He crouched down to look into her tear filled eyes, he ran the knife down the side of her face gently as he recounted all over the sins she committed against him and his soul mate. Her breathing was rapid and she clutched her stomach in a protective manner. He gave a bark of mad glee at this sight, asking her if she thought that would help protect her child. She pleaded with him, telling him that she loved him, lies all lies. She didn't love him. How could you love someone when they belonged to another?

No, only his soul mate loved him. He added pressure to the knife as he returned to run it down his wife's face. Small drops started to form at the cuts. Her screams of pain echoed in his ears as her pleas became louder and she started pull away from him.

He wrapped her hair around his fist and yanked her back towards him. He laughed as she released another scream of pain. He pressed the knife into her neck, telling her that it shouldn't of come to this. Telling her that she should of just stepped aside and let his love take her place. He was lost in the violent act that he was committing, lost so far that he didn't hear the soft steps that were coming from behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.

**Secret Obsession**

**Chapter 6**

A blinding flash of pain exploded from his shoulder. He turned his head to see the cause and gasped in shock. His love stood behind him, her chocolate eyes cold as her hand shakily grasped the handle of the hammer he had left down there earlier.

He looked into his love's eyes questioningly. Why had she hurt him? Why did she look at him with such cold hurtful eyes? Tears welled up in his own as he released his wife and pushed her back down to the ground. He clutched his should as he stood up and turned to look at his fearful beauty.

She swung at him again, but he quickly dodged the blow. He reached for the hammer, easily ripping it from her hands. She looked at him with such fearful eyes as he tossed the hammer to the side. His mind was racing with questions. Why was she acting like she was scared of him? Didn't she know that he would never hurt her?

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He pushed her head back so he cold look deeply in her eyes. He asked her softly why she had hurt him, why would she cause him pain. Didn't she understand that he was doing this for them? Didn't she understand that he had to get rid of the idiot and his wife so they could be together forever?

He brought his lips down to hers, crushing them into a passionate kiss. Kissing her with all the pent up passion and love that he had kept hidden for so long. A wave of pleasure washed over him as she opened her mouth slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss. It was everything that he dreamed of. But his dream was shortly lived as he felt her bite down hard onto his tongue.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he pushed her away. She bit his tongue. She used his passion against him. Him, her soul mate, the only man who would ever truly love her. He looked at his love who had pushed herself off the dusty floor. His eyes quickly ran over her.

This was not the woman that he fell in love with. It couldn't be. This was not the woman he had killed for. This was not his soul mate. No this woman that was standing in front of him was a fraud, a clone. His soul mate would never hurt him, she would accept him, comfort him, but never hurt him.

No, this beauty was not his true love, but most definitely a fake. Somehow that idiot and his wife had managed to turn her against him. He had already taken care of the idiot, even though he wished now that he could go back and make his death more painful and much longer. But no the idiot was dead and there was no changing that. But his wife…his wife was still alive and she would be the one to pay for this crime against nature. Her and her unborn devil spawn.

His fraudulent love made a dash towards the discarded hammer. He reached out and grabbed her loose hair and tossed her aside, grimacing as he heard the loud thump of her body slamming into the rocky wall. He had to scold himself when he instinctively started to go comfort her. No this was not his love, this was a fake, he reminded himself. A product of that muscle bound idiot and his wife's evil ways. He walked over to the limp body of his lover's clone and started to drag her by her hair.

He slapped her face a few times to wake her. He would show he what playing with his emotions got her. Her eyes shot open and connected with his. Oh, how he wish he did not have to do this but this wasn't the woman he fell in love with, this was a fake, a clone.

He picked up the knife that he discarded when she had attacked him. She looked dazed enough that she would no be able to repeat that performance for awhile. He would give her his own performance he thought as he raised the blade to plunge into his wife's chest. A soft cry of pain echoed throughout the mine as he plunged the knife into his wife's heart….no, no, this wasn't right, he thought as he snapped out of his rage.

The vision in front of him was not a bloodstain nightgown that his wife had been wearing but one of a naked back. The naked back of his love.

He fell to his knees beside her, his stomach dropping at the sight of blood that was beginning to pour from his love's wound. He let out a hoarse cry as he stared at his love. This wasn't suppose to happen, he didn't mean to hurt her.

Even if she was not the same woman he fell in love with, she was still the woman he loved. The only one he had ever loved. He gently pulled the knife from the wound on her shoulder. Goddess, more blood started to pump from the wound. He tore at his shirt and pressed the material to the wound to stop the blood flow. Tears poured down from his eyes as he gently turned her over and cradled her to his chest.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and shallow, almost a death rattle. A hoarse cry of agony ripped from his lips. He felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body as he took in the deathly pale tint of her skin.

He moved her gently towards the soft pallet and laid her down, covering her with the sheet before turning his attention back towards his wife. He picked up the discarded bloody knife again and cut through the bonds that held her feet together. He whispered for her to go.

His plans meant nothing now. Not if his love was truly dying. Dying because of him. Dying to protect the woman who kept them apart. He walked back to the pallet and laid down beside his love, gently gathering her into his arms. He begged her for forgiveness as hot tears of shame fell down his cheeks. Goddess, please do not let her die. Take me instead. Please, he silently begged as he closed his eyes.

Loud footsteps echoed through the mine and his head shot up in alarm. Where they coming for him? Of course they were but maybe….just maybe they could save her before it was to late.

The old blacksmith appeared at the stairway, shouting for whoever was following behind him. The blacksmith ran towards them but stopped as Calvin stood with his bleeding love in his arms. He slowly approached the older man and gently handed her into his care just as the young doctor came off the stairway, clutching his black bag.

Goddess, he prayed that it wasn't to late. Life wouldn't be worth living, he thought as the carpenter and his son grabbed his arms to detain him. Not that they needed to. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew that she was alright and that he did not just murder the one good thing in his world.

He wanted to die himself. He wanted to take her place. Goddess he wanted to save her. She was his life, his soul, his one and only true love. Goddess help her, he silently begged as he watched the young doctor trying to stop the bleeding.

A cry of rage and pain came from the staircase drawing his attention. His eyes widen at the sight of the man he thought to be dead. It wasn't fair, with all his plans and everything, the only person he managed to kill was the one he did this all for. Hot tears ran down his face as he begged the doctor to save her. They could do whatever they wanted to him as long as long as they saved her. The doctor was performing CPR as the muscle bound man fell beside the doctor and Calvin's love.

He was taking the spot that Calvin himself wanted to be. He felt a kinship of sorts with the other man. At least he wasn't alone in his suffering. The other man started to shake the doctor, yelling at him. Why was he yelling?

Calvin finally caught sight of the doctor's grim face. Why was he looking so grim? No….She couldn't be….Goddess no!

He strained against the carpenter's hold on him. He had to go to her. She couldn't be…..

He fell to his knees as tears started to blur his sight. She was gone. He…he killed her. The one thing that he loved and he was the reason she laid there dead. The other half of his soul, his true mate, was gone and it was his fault.

He felt his captors loosen their hold on his arms and he took advantage. He strained forwards and broke free. He reached down and picked up the same knife that had ended his love's life. It was only fitting that it would end his also. If he couldn't be with her in life, he would be with her in death.

Eyes were on him as he plunged the knife into his chest. As his world became dark he focused his sights on his dead love. A strained whisper crossed his lips as he took his last breath.

"I love you forever, my secret obsession."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Secret Obsession**

**Epilogue **

* * *

**Harmonica Town Daily News**** Winter 15 **

**Page 1**

_**Word to the Wise**_

**By: Phoebe Rhodes**

_**If someone would of asked me a year ago about my life I would of said that it was prefect. I had everything I ever dreamed of. I had a loving family, great friends, a caring handsome husband, and a baby on the way. It was my dream life. But that was all it was, a dream. A dream that turned into a nightmare. **_

_**I admit I was naïve at the beginning, I refused to see the flashing warning signs that stared at me in the face. Perhaps if I would of stopped and took notice my story would of ended better, but I didn't want to admit to anyone, especially myself that my life was anything less then prefect.**_

_**I truly thought my husband loved me and only me. I trusted him with my life. I stood up for him when people brought up his strange behavior to me. I told myself that they didn't know him like I did. His behavior wasn't strange. It was just different. But now I know I should of listened to their warnings.**_

_**That was my first mistake but not my last. When my husband started to act distant I left it as he was nervous about the impending birth of our son. It wasn't until much later that I admitted that it was because he was obsessed with another woman. Much later.**_

_**People ask me all the time, when was the first time that I noticed he was a sick, sick man. I am ashamed to admit it but it wasn't until he woke me up that fateful night tearing to bound and gag me that I knew that he was no longer the man I married. **_

_**People ask me why I didn't see the signs and I always give them the same answer. I didn't see the signs because I didn't want to see them. I was eight months pregnant by the man of my dreams. Blinded by love for the man I believed to love me too. **_

_**For the longest time I blamed myself for what happened that fateful night. Blamed myself for not noticing the signs. If I hadn't been so naïve I could of saved so many people so much hurt. So a warning to people for things to look out for so you don't have to go through what I went through. **_

_**1) Pay attention to their schedule, if there is a drastic change try to find out the reason for the change**_

_**2) They somehow make every conversation about a certain person**_

_**3)People who have an obsession will distant themselves from anything that will take them away from their obsession.**_

_**If these steps help one person from entering the situation I lived through then I have done what I set out to do. **_

_**So I will end this article with one last word of advice, stop every now and then to take account of what is going on in your life and around you, this just might save your life.**_

_**On a more personal note I would like to wish my beautiful son, Heath a happy first birthday and give a large congratulations to two of my dearest friends, Molly and Owen on the birth of their own baby boy. You both deserve all the happiness in the world. **_


End file.
